Night of the Comet (1984)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 95 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = $14,418,922 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Night of the Comet is an American horror film of the zombie apocalypse genre. It was written and directed by Thom E. Eberhardt. It was produced by in association with the and released theatrically in the United States on November 16th, 1984. The premise of the film involves the Earth passing through the tail of a comet which blankets the Earth in radiation, reducting scores of people to nothing but red dust, and causing the dead to return to life. Regina "Reggie" Belmont is one of the few survivors and manages to partner with another survivor, Hector Gomez, as they fight up against hordes of zombies. The film stars Catherine Mary Stewart as Regina Belmont, Robert Beltran as Hector Gomez, Kelli Maroney as Samantha Belmont, Sharon Farrell as Doris, Mary Woronov as Audrey, Geoffrey Lewis as Carter, Peter Fox as Wilson, John Achorn as Oscar and Michael Bowen as Larry. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1984, Atlantic 9000, Inc. * Night of the Comet was shot at Raleigh Studios in Hollywood, California. Some of the scenes were filmed at the El Rey Movie Theater in Hancock Park as well as the Bank of America Plaza in downtown Los Angeles. * Night of the Comet premiered in theaters in the United States on the same opening night as Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Night of the Comet was released on VHS cassette and CED Videodisc on August 30th, 1985, and distributed by CBS/FOX Video. It was released on DVD in Region 1 format by MGM Home Studios on March 6th, 2007. The Region 2 version of the movie was released in the United Kingdom on January 18th, 2010. The Special Edition Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released by Shout! Factory on November 19th, 2013. * Night of the Comet is the second feature film for director Thom E. Eberhardt as well as his second horror film. He also wrote and directed the 1983 movie Sole Survivor. He will go on to write and direct Naked Fear in 2007. * Night of the Comet was voted number 10 in Bloody Disgusting's Top 10 Doomsday Horror Films in 2009. * Actor Robert Beltran is best known for playing the role of Chakotay on the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager. He was one of the main characters on the series. * "The Night of the Comet" is also the title to the second episode from season one of the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. Taglines The comet's coming, and the world will never be the same. .... It was the last thing on earth they ever expected. .... They came. They Shopped. They saved the world! .... The last time it came the dinosaurs disappeared. See also External Links * * * * Night of the Comet at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1984 films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Atlantic Releasing Corporation Category:Norstar Entertainment